Honest Game Trailers - Angry Birds
Angry Birds is the 99th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Matt Raub, Joshua Ovenshire, Andrew Bird, Spencer Gilbert, and Max Song. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the casual puzzle video game Angry Birds. It was published on May 24, 2016. Angry Birds was originally published on Smosh Games, but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed 2 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Angry Birds on YouTube "In a world where the mobile gaming market is dominated by games about gluttony and perpetual warfare, get ready for a game series that shows you the lighter side... of suicide bombing." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Angry Birds Script In a world where the mobile gaming market is dominated by games about gluttony and perpetual warfare, get ready for a game that shows you the lighter side of suicide bombing. Angry Birds Welcome to the colorful, kid-friendly war-torn hellscape of Angry Birds, where you'll join up with a band of pissed-off, overweight bird blobs and rescue their eggs from a group of spherical pigs that are also green for some reason, by sling-shotting your friends into their pig shanties until their entire empire is reduced to rubble. Oh, the pigmanity! Ignore your family and friends and absorb yourself into the addictive gameplay loop of Angry Birds, as you spend hours precisely aiming the intentionally imprecise slingshot for those final stars, until you momentarily get a sense of accomplishment and satisfaction that you don't get out of your actual life. Then realize you've missed Thanksgiving because you were busy playing the video game equivalent of a cup-and-ball game. Dive beak-first into the avian-splattering action as you ram bird after bird into the game's steadily increasing difficulty curve, where useful birds like the fast one Chuck, the fat one Terence, and the one that's just a straight-up kamikaze Bomb are few and far between. And you're always stuck with the boomerang parrot that's impossible to aim Hal, the splitting birds that have all the impact of a sackful of napkins Blues, and the terrifying lady bird that is also an egg who then lays more eggs, which then explode Matilda. Just don't think about it too hard. Plumb the depths of the immense Angry Birds catalog, and discover the almost unbelievable amount of bullsh** Rovio mined out of a single franchise as they push the exploitation of their simple physics puzzle game to the absolute limit. Featuring the original game that was basically just'' Crush the Castle'' with cuter art design; the incremental sequels, with some different art and minor gameplay tweaks Birds Seasons; the full sequel, crammed to the brim with micro-transaction''s Birds 2; the one with the lady birds ''Birds Stella; the Rio tie-in Birds Rio; the Star Wars tie-ins Birds Star Wars I and II; the one that was an RPG Birds Epic; the one that was Mario Kart Birds Go!; the one that was Bubble Bobble Birds POP!; the one that was Puzzle Quest Birds Fight!; the weird Transformers one where you just run around blowing stuff up in the background Birds Transformers; and the new game that's kind of just sh**ier pinball Birds Action!. Not to mention the merchandising empire, multiple TV shows, and an animated film, because why just make some of the money when you can make all of it? So grab the Angry Birds game cross-branded with your favorite franchise and settle in for a seriously entertaining dump, or just pick up one of the many rip-off games, because the mobile gaming market isn't going to stop shoveling sh** down our throats until we stop eating it. So never. Starring: Red Robin, Yummmmm Red; The Blues Brothers Blues; Mega Abortion Matilda; A Really Old Hershey's Kiss Chuck; Explosive Personality Bomb; Dove's Real Beauty Campaign Terence); and America Mighty Eagle. for Angry Birds ''was 'Pissy Parakeets.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] 'Pissy Parakeets' So, wait, are all the new games just gonna have the movie versions of the ''Angry Birds now? That's super weird. Imagine if they'd done that with Mario. (C''lip from the Super Mario Bros. movie'') Reception Honest Game Trailers - Angry Birds has a 98.1% approval rating from YouTube viewers. In their write-up on the video, The Comedy Bureau wrote the video "shows you what you're really doing with your life by playing Angry Birds." The site said the video explained "how a mobile game like Angry Birds gets a star-studded studio movie and what you’ve accomplished by playing the game for days on end ignoring friends, family, responsibilities, etc." Production credits Executive producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Episode Written by: Matt Raub, Joshua Ovenshire, Andrew Bird, Spencer Gilbert, and Max Song Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Titles designed by Robert Holtby External links * 'The Honest Trailer for Angry Birds, The Game, Shows You What You’re Really Doing with Your Life by Playing Into the Angry Birds Empire ' - The Comedy Bureau article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Puzzle games Category:Rovio Entertainment Category:Mobile games